A Harry Potter Love Story
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: a song fic about Harry and Ginny to Love story by Taylor Swift.


**A Harry Potter love story**

**My first harry potter fic so be nice!**___Lyrics in italics._

Ginny was sitting in Lilly's room after her young daughter fell asleep, she looked up as her husband entered the room and kissed the four year old and walked over and Put his arm around her and kissed her. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes and embraced the moment then the flashbacks started.

_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashbacks start._

Ten year old Ginny knew who he was right away He was Harry potter. He would be in school with her next year. She loved the way his hair lay all over and his green eyes. The Ten year old was in enamored with him.

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air ._

The two got up off their daughters bed they walked out on the balcony, and felt the nights summer air on their faces as they kissed.

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns see you make your way thru crowd and say hello._

The thirteen year old girl danced with Neville watching Harry dance with the other girl her and her date moved to sit down as she saw Harry working his way over to her.

_Little did I know that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles I was scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. _

''Just because I've given my approval doesn't mean I can't take it back'' Ron pointed out. They had been dating for a little while and Ron was more happy about it then he was with Dean on Michael but needless to say having her dating his best friend he could go with out.

_And I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go._

How was Ginny supposed to go back to school? When Harry and Ron and Hermione were putting themselves in danger? The sixteen year old watched them pack up and she felt the tears come she put her arms around Harry. ''Please don't go she whispered'' as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes._

In her fifth year harry was always surrounded by people she wanted him to herself. So she passed him a note:

Meet me in the common room after curfew so we can be alone,

Ginny.

_So I sneak I out in the garden to see you we keep quiet cause we 'ere dead if they knew. So close your eyes escape this town for a little while._

Ginny snuck out and met harry they walked as silently as they could cause they were dead if someone found them.

_Cause you were Romeo and I was scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. _

''Why doesn't Ron want us together?'' Ginny asked.

''He's given he approval'' Harry pointed out.

'' You know what I mean?'' she said.

'' You're his sister and I'm his best friend.''

_And you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go._ _And I said; Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes._

''The flashback ended as she hugged Harry goodbye. Please please stay we can run away together.''

'' You know I can't'' said Harry''.

'' I do'' she said. '' I just don't want to.''

_Romeo save their trying to tell me how to feel. _This love is difficult but it's a real.

Don't be afraid

''Ginny we've got to go '' said Ron hugging her. She hugged Harry long and hard. ''Okay that's enough'' said Ron. Ginny glared at him.

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess it's a love story baby just say Yes._

''Don't be afraid said Harry I've got to go I've got to end this''

''be careful'' she said.

She kissed him then he ran out the staircase to meet his death.

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around my faith in you was fading. when I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said Romeo save I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come. _

The war was over it had been for two years she wanted to marry Harry but she wasn't sure he hadn't proposed yet. Why? Perhaps he didn't love her as much as he used to. Maybe that's why he had wanted to meet here he wanted to break up. She got out of the car where he was standing.'' Harry. I feel so lonely Ron and Hermione are married'' she said. is there something you want to tell me? Is in not working out for you?''

''No'' said Harry ''us dating isn't working for me''.

'' I knew it '' she said tears running down her cheeks. She turned to run away.

''Ginny ''he said grabbing her arm.

''No'' she said. ''Leave me alone.''

''Ginny ''he said. '' The reason our dating isn't working out is because I love you Ginny weasly. I don't want to date you I want to… He took out a ring and opened the case. He knelt down.

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. And said; marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I Love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say yes._

''Marry you''. He finished. I talked to Ron. He's happy for us now.

Ginny was speechless. She was crying for a different reason now she was happier then she'd ever been. '' Yes'' she said.

_oh oh_

_oh oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Ginny smiled up at her husband ''I love you.'' She whispered.

''I love you too'' he replied.


End file.
